Super Sonic Squad Season Five
by Coleiosis
Summary: The fifth season to the longest-running fanfiction series! Tails faces many dangers as he remembers the power of Plague, king of Straggo! But things get worse as he rediscovers his old friend Cosmo! Now Rech has something up his sleeve, having to do with Courtney. Tails has many decisions to make! Can he save Cosmo, defeat Dr. Eggman and Needles, and save Mobius? Only we know!
1. A Letter to the Fans

Super Sonic Squad

Season Five

A Letter to the fans by Cole Bezotte

 **Hello all you howling fans of Super Sonic Squad! Before I even dare to post a chapter of this new attention-grabbing season, I must tell you all something very important. So listen up, mates!**

 **The story within this fifth season will help celebrate four years of the ORIGINAL sketches and ideas for Super Sonic Squad, as seen in the video "Super Sonic Squad Exclusives". It's been since May 2011 since I came up with the awesome ideas, little knowing about the official FanFiction website. But—what's more—this will also resolve what happened after the "Sonic the Hedgehog" TV show was cancelled, as I had neglected to do during previous seasons. What an idea!**

 **But that's not what I'm trying to say. What I REALLY want to say is that the trailer for this exciting season is put to a sudden halt. I am sorry to say that I will not be able to finish it due to some serious problems Adobe Premiere Pro is having (it's the program I usually make my videos on). All you roaring fans had requested some ideas in past stories; now it's my turn to ask something in return. With whatever you've got, I ask only for a perfectly-made trailer for season five. Use whatever you want: SFM, Garry's Mod, stock footage from various Mario and Sonic media, or whatever other animation program you've got. It would really help if a trailer is produced; I really want to get the word out so many people on YouTube can notice it and find the juicy story that I shall reveal. If you have no idea what it's about, let me give you a brief synopsis right now:**

 **Banished to Nowhere – A flashback when Snively and Ixis Naugus harnesses Straggo's power to separate the Knothole Freedom Fighters (after Robotropolis was destroyed).**

 **The New Cosmo – After remembering the events of "Sonic X", Tails remembers that the deceased Cosmo's seed began to sprout, in which a new Cosmo will soon form. That gives Rech an idea, and it has to do with Courtney.**

 **The Psycho Brothers – After weeks of floating in outer space, Dr. Eggman and Needles find their way back to Mobius. But their personalities change after no food for a long time, causing them to grow very insane.**

 **I Need You Here – Cosmo finds herself as the next victim of the Psycho Brothers. Can Tails and his friends save her in time?**

 **I Won't Take Another Hand – Tails runs away from Knothole Village, attempting to escape the love triangle he had caused with Courtney and Cosmo. Will suicide be involved in the plan? Let us hope not!**

 **No Competition – Courtney and Cosmo group together to stop Rech before he could kill Tails. Will they succeed? Or will they arrive too late?**

 **That is what I have so far. These stories, sadly, will not be written until the next chapter of PlayStation All-Stars is finished. After that, I want you all to GET EXCITED! You're about to be treated to the sweetest piece of fictional candy ever!**

 **Oh—I almost forgot—when you're done with the trailer, send me the link in the comments section of any of my videos. I refuse to tell you my email because I don't trust those who want to SPAM me! You don't have to worry about too many trailers from many other fans; they will do just fine.**

 **Thank you very much! God bless you all!**


	2. Banished to Nowhere

Super Sonic Squad

Season Five, Episode One

Banished to Nowhere

By Cole Bezotte

 **(Note: I am somewhat worried about what I'm doing. I feel like I shouldn't go on, but I don't know why. Am I wrecking up the true story canon too much? Or am I making things to dark and violent? I don't know for sure what it is.)**

Let us go back many years ago, when Dr. Eggman's once-mighty Robotropolis was turning into a massive shambles due to the invincibility of the Power Stones. The brave hedgehog Sonic and his trusted girlfriend Sally Acorn harnessed this power to completely destroy this wretched city of evil.

As the entire place was being destroyed, Dr. Eggman-known at the time as Dr. Robotnik-managed to escape with his wits, leaving his nephew Snively for dead. "There is only room for one…" he hissed as he entered his ship for escape. Like a man possessed, he flew out of the crumbling city, leaving his nephew behind to be crushed in the rubble.

"You don't give me enough credit, Julian…!" Snively muttered as he found an escape pod. It was just his luck that he managed to escape as well as his enraged uncle Eggman. But there was more to his escape than anyone had ever thought possible. Not only was his life saved, but a great finding was made as well: he found the powerful wizard known as Ixis Naugus, with his magic still as strong as ever.

After the successful escape, Snively found a desolate part of Robotropolis' ruins to land his pod. As he stepped out, his hissing laughter filled the air as began to exclaim his new plan for domination over the Freedom Fighters and their temporary victory:

"The big round guy…finally let Sonic defeat him! Well, don't celebrate too soon, hedgehog! Now...it's MY turn! And I am not alone!"

"This power…" Ixis muttered as he held a swirling red mist of energy on his right hand, "...It feels so alive! Julian never bothered to steal such precious power from the realm known as Straggo! With this...THIS...I shall conquer all of Mobius and destroy all of its inhabitants! It shall be MINE!"

"Yours?!" Snively replied. "We're BOTH in this master plan, are we?"

"Yes...but you are merely a pawn in this game. I shall succeed where Julian had failed! No living being will survive this assault I shall put upon the Freedom Fighters!"

True to Ixis' word, this power he had stolen from Plague, king of Straggo, was way beyond any limit. From Plague's magic staff came such powerful fire that scorched the Great Forest from all sides. There at first seemed no escape from the heroes that had thought their work was done. Sonic desperately took measures to take Sally and intrepid sidekick Tails with him out of Knothole Village.

But Sally refused help, no matter how much Sonic begged. She instead chose to stay and face the enemy that they had rejected to deal with during their war against Eggman. "For as long as we live…" Sonic said as his supposed last words to Sally, "...you will always be my brave loved one…"

With those words said, Sonic ran off with Tails and left the Great Forest, never looking back, never daring to return to the past. It had been years until the old friends reunited with each other, meeting in the combined realms of Earth and Mobius. It felt like old times, fighting Dr. Eggman on these occasions when these heroes were given the call for help. Now that the Freedom Fighters had expanded, even with the joining of the Mario Brothers and others, they were almost unstoppable.

After the destruction that Ixis had set up, King Plague demanded his power to be returned to him immediately. His oldest son Rech was the only one whom he could ask for help; Agape (back then known as Cobra) was still considered a traitor and still had young Courtney as his apprentice. As Courtney grew up, she began to doubt Cobra's loyalty from what he had mainly assigned her to do over the years: killing those whom he deemed an enemy. And Tails was one of the intended victims on his list.

And as for Snively, Ixis left him to start on his own quest for power. Snively became a scientist just like his uncle and soon found the secret blueprints for the new invention known as the Egg Timer, which was soon stolen by the brilliant scientist Christopher Thorndyke.

 **(Note: I hope you remember how that happened in season one of this spectacular series.)**

It was until now that Snively defected to the G.U.N. Forces, working with his cousin Hope Kintobor and going by the name Dr. Julian Snively. His name may not have been forgotten, but he was hardly recognized by his new facial hair. He always wanted to avenge the death of his father Colin Kintobor, whom Eggman roboticized. After all these years, still no luck.

As for Sonic, he began to compose a song that described his life throughout the years. From the Great War to the reign of Dr. Eggman, from the separation of his beloved Freedom Fighters to his first visit to Earth, from Christopher's farewell to what he sees now. No matter how many times he had to fight the enemy, he would always strike. No matter how hard he would be hit, he would always stand right back up. No matter how hard life may be for him, he would always take a stand and endure it.

Everyone's good friend Agape felt like he was home once he was accepted into the team of courageous heroes. He was no longer afraid of his father Plague; he wished that someday he would reason with him and try to bring him to his senses. Agape still loved his father and his older brother Rech; but he said that this is "the way things have to be".

" _Miles Prower log entry no. 324…_

" _I simply cannot WAIT for Sonic's new song to be released. From what I hear, he's telling about what he had to do to survive through trials such as the hard times we faced in the past. I wish I could write a song such as that; I too have suffered a lot…even the loss of my dear friend Cosmo. That's why I don't like being near plants in the house; they remind me too much of her._

" _Anyway, I found Sonic at the studio finishing the official audio recording of his new song. He ended right when I entered the room, which was a good thing because I didn't want to know any spoilers. I'd much rather wait until I receive my copy of the track. But the last part of the lyrics I was able to catch was: 'The haunting past is now banished to nowhere…"_

 **I MADE A CUTE LITTLE ENDING TO THIS CHAPTER. I HAD TO FIND A WAY TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER KEEP ITS GOOD NAME "BANISHED TO NOWHERE". IF I'M LUCKY, I'LL BE ABLE TO WRITE THE FULL LYRICS TO SONIC'S SONG IN THE NEXT EPISODE, AS WELL AS GIVE IT PROPER MUSICAL NOTES. PERHAPS I'LL RECORD THE FULL SONG AND POST IT ON YOUTUBE.**

 **SORRY THIS WAS NOT AS EXCITING AS YOU THOUGHT IT WOULD BE. BUT I PROMISE YOU THAT THINGS WILL BE SO MUCH BETTER NEXT TIME. WE SHALL WITNESS THE RETURN OF A FAMILIAR CHARACTER FROM TAILS' PAST. UNTIL THEN, GOD BLESS YOU!**


	3. The New Cosmo

Super Sonic Squad

Season Five, Episode Two

The New Cosmo

By Cole Bezotte

 **(I still feel like I should not be writing this new season. I keep feeling like I'm doing something completely wrong. The same thing happened with the cancelled PlayStation All-Stars series; I made it more inappropriate as I went along. Maybe it's just my gullible head going wild. But I still don't like what I'm doing; something might happen.)**

It was on this beautiful day on the planet Mobius, Tails and his good friend Courtney came back from an adventure at one of the largest beaches, which made them soaked even down to the "roots" of their fur. Still, they laughed and had such a jolly good time, which they did not have in a long time.

"If only it was like this more often," Tails said, raising his two tails in joy. "There are many more places we have not been to at all!"

"Well, be patient about it," Courtney replied. "We'll do all that in good time. Say, we haven't heard a call to action in a long while. I wonder why that's so…"

"Haven't you heard? Eggman and Needles were sent to outer space after they attempted to seize the king's throne. So long as they're still floating around in space, they can't hurt us. There's nothing more we can do now… Which makes me think that we won't be needing a fighting team anymore…"

But Tails was wrong with his hypothesis; there was still a menace who desired nothing else but revenge, and he found a way to get it. Rech, Plague's oldest son, broke out of prison and had begun brainstorming a new way to make Tails beg for his mercy.

"He'll be begging for my help once I bring him and Courtney to someone familiar…" he thought as he hid in a nearby toolshed at Knothole Village. "The time for the seed to bloom shall be very soon, and I'll get my chance! But I should make certain that no one should come to their rescue; I'll send a false distress signal to the ape known as Spencer and send him on his way. If he is hungry for battle, then he would go immediately, leaving me in my victory!"

Little did Tails know whom Rech spoke of when he mentioned "the seed that is ready to bloom". Once he and Courtney made it back home, they spotted Luigi working in a large beautiful garden in the huge backyard. He never caught Rech hiding in the shed, which gave the villain a great opportunity to slip away before anyone could see him.

"Hey, dudes!" Luigi called to Tails and Courtney. "While you two are still in that mucky condition, can you come over here and help me water all these plants? It's more than ten rows!"

Courtney spotted how easily Luigi was sweating even with his hat on. It was about ninety degrees outside, and he was standing out there in the blazing hot sun. "I think you should go help him," Courtney said to Tails, nudging him with her elbow. "My species never tolerate standing out in direct sunlight over ninety degrees. With our fur, combined with the hard work and sizzling sun causes our blood to boil. It's not healthy for us. I'll take a cold shower while you help him out."

"She's right about one thing…" Tails thought as he watched her walk away, "...I'm not a Corlonian. Aliens such as her get all the crummy luck…"

Tails grabbed a pitcher of water Luigi provided for him and began to pour it on at least five rows of these growing plants. Though when he reached the end, he noticed that the last one he watered looked awfully familiar. "Where have I seen this before?" he asked aloud. "I'm sure I've seen this somewhere!"

"Sonic and Shadow brought that here," Luigi answered in reply. "They told me it was the result of a failed attempt to save an old friend. Let me tell you: a good friend sacrificed herself by fusing herself with the Dark Oak planet to make it weaker so that you, Sonic, and Shadow could destroy it and save the universe…"

"That's RIGHT! I at first refused to, but Cosmo convinced me that it was the only way to save the galaxy. I trusted her and ended up shooting her with the Sonic Power Cannon, causing her to be killed in the process! Sonic gave me only a small seed, which was implied that it was Cosmo's child." A tear fell from Tails' right eye and stumbled onto the ground below him.

"Sonic brought this plant here and told me to look after it," Luigi continued, wiping Tails' tear away. "And from what it looks like, this is finally the day when it is fully produced. It looks like Cosmo is now reborn!"

Luigi was right: the stem of the plant began to shake back and forth at an unbelievable speed. Its leaves brushed themselves against each other as the form of a rose glowed at the top. But all the excitement was suddenly interrupted by a screaming madman running into the garden.

"I wish to see that the universe holds no more saviors!" Rech shouted as he drew out a pistol and attempted to shoot at the plant. "The living being must DIE!"

"I was wrong!" Tails thought as he struggled to snatch the gun away. "There is still Rech here! If he ever lays a hand on Cosmo, I swear I'll kill him personally!"

"Take her to safety!" Luigi exclaimed as he held the villain by the neck. "I'll hold him off! GO!"

Quickly obeying, the exhausted Tails snatched the flowerpot and took it with him to his bedroom for safety. His heart began to beat harder and harder as he finally set the plant upon his desk. Nervous, he immediately stepped back as the flower glowed very brightly, blinding his eyes.

"This is why I don't like to be near plants!" Tails thought as the light died out. "They remind me too much of that tragic moment years ago! After all this time, a rebirth finally happened!"

The young fox opened up his eyes again and beheld a new being that stood before him. Right before his eyes stood the new Cosmo, young and beautiful just as the original had been. It was time to say hello.

"Cosmo…" Tails whimpered as he approached her ever so closer. Though he had said her name, she did not seem to remember him. "You must remember me… You were that seed that Sonic and Shadow recovered after Dark Oak was destroyed. They attempted to save you using Chaos Regeneration."

Cosmo at first merely stared deep into Tails' face, only long enough until the memory of the original finally came to her mind. "Miles Prower…" she whispered, remembering everything that had happened in the past. "It is you… You told me something as I destroyed Dark Oak… I now remember what it was…!"

"Oh no!" Tails thought as he expression dropped. "I wasn't prepared for THIS! If Courtney finds out what I said to Cosmo at that time, she'll KILL me!"

"I…" Cosmo continued, "...I...love you…!" With those words in mind, she immediately pushed herself forward and met Tails with a large kiss.

"Stop it!" was all Tails could cry out inside. "STOP IT! I don't want Courtney to see this!"

But nothing helped; due to all the stress and excitement, his eyes began to close as he completely blacked out. He was rendered completely helpless by this spell, not knowing at all what was happening. He felt himself get dragged into a certain spot of the room and stayed there the entire time until his eyes fully dragged themselves awake.

Once Tails was fully awake, he was shocked to see what was happening. It was at first hard to see due to the dark clouds that covered the sky, but his vision cleared as he turned to see his captor. Rech held a pistol in each hand, with each gun pointing at the head of his other two captives: Cosmo and Courtney.

"It is nice to see you are finally awake!" Rech spoke up once he saw Tails' expression.

"What did you do to Luigi?!" Tails demanded as he struggled to free himself from the chains that bound him to the chair.

"It is a pity that he is not dead," Rech replied. "He had escaped with his life, leaving me for dead in that garden. But I am still able to put into action the next step to what I wanted to do.

"I know all about the heavy tragedy that you suffered years ago. I watched it all unfold before me as I observed the whole scene from my planet. I knew that this new Cosmo would soon grow into a new being, and so I wanted to test your loyalty to her and Courtney here.

"Please tell me: if you were to choose one of these to be your true love, which one would it be? There are winners and there are losers; but-in this game-there can only be ONE winner! One will stay, the other will die. Choose wisely, Miles, about whom your true love will be. One or the other? The choice is yours…"

"Oh no!" Tails thought as he saw the frightened expressions of Cosmo and Courtney. "This is not good! I can't let one of them die! It will be my fault if either one of them meets her end! And yet, I see that Courtney is already hurt from what happened earlier. She found out about what Cosmo did to me. As far as I'm concerned, I ALREADY let her down!'

"Make up your pitiful mind, Miles!" Rech exclaimed. "I don't want to wait all day!"

"Forgive me, all of you…" Tails whimpered. "I cannot choose ANY of them. They are my friends, and they don't deserve to die! Take ME instead!"

"What?!" Rech replied. "You would rather face suicide instead of love? Perhaps you have had enough of life and how pitiful it is! You're just like my brother Agape; he turned from a reckless killer to a shuddering nobody! So, if it is death that you want, then you shall have it!"

"Open up that door!" shouted a voice from behind. "I know that you are in there!"

"That voice…!" Rech thought. "It sounds too familiar! It's like…!"

After three big bangs, the door finally crashed down, revealing the powerful Spencer the Ape.

"But that is impossible!" Rech exclaimed. "I sent that distress signal to get you away from here! How did you know…?"

"Not for nothing am I an expert on martial arts!" Spencer replied. "I sensed your trick immediately with my focused and strong mind. Against me, you can never go beyond my imagination with ANYTHING!"

"I too am a mighty fighter, as you shall see!" With that, Rech attempted to fire at the mighty ape with one of his pistols, neglecting to keep it pointed at Cosmo's head. From there, he continually shot at the agile creature, desperately trying to kill the animal.

The Straggon focused primarily on killing Spencer while keeping the other gun pointed at Courtney. But then, right before everyone's eyes, the ape took on one of the most incredible transformations of all time. His form completely changed from a primate to a feline, transforming into a powerful Were-Lion.

"That is impossible!" Rech thought, frightened by the new figure. "No one can change from one species to another!"

"Sorry… But this is what I can do…!" Spencer growled in reply, his new form gleaming like gold.

So great was the impact of the change that a great miniature earthquake took place in the battle. It shook the chains that bound Tails down to his waist, loosening them. He managed to use his tails to unbind himself and rushed over to free Cosmo before Rech could notice him.

Tails rushed Cosmo out of the room to safety, but that only made him run into another problem. "I freed Cosmo, but Courtney is still in trouble! I'd better snatch her away before Rech can do anything else! Spencer is holding him off perfectly, so this gives me the perfect chance!"

Courtney was shocked to know that she was the last for Tails to set free. Tails managed to break her bonds easily with his special two tails, but she almost hesitated to leave with him.

"Why are you stopping?!" Tails exclaimed. "I want to save your life!"

"Tails…" Courtney replied as they ran out of the room. "I'm sorry…! I only wish to decide…"

"Decide WHAT?!"

"Decide if you truly are my love…"

Those very words seemed to have torn Tails' heart into two. As he felt a piercing in his chest, the mark that Courtney laid upon his forehead suddenly vanished into nothingness. "How can you even say that?" he whimpered as a tear formed from both his eyes.

In all the raging confusion, Tails suddenly threw himself into a blind panic, running from the commotion. His blurred vision made it very difficult for him to see where he was going. He almost heard Cosmo chase after him, but he was too fast for her, especially with the help of his tails. As he left the village, he could no longer hear the battle between Rech and Spencer; but the mad Straggon managed to escape with only scars and wounds upon his aching body.

For Tails, there was nothing else he could do. His heart was torn between Cosmo and Courtney; he absolutely did not know what to do now. All he could do was stumble onto the ground and stay there in his blind rage, scratching the soil. For him, he had a big struggle with love.

 **I HOPE I DIDN'T GET SPENCER'S CHARACTER ALL WRONG. AFTER ALL, WHEN IT COMES TO REQUESTED CHARACTERS, I HAVE A HARD TIME WRITING ABOUT THEM. IF I DID GET IT WRONG, I'LL REWRITE SPENCER'S PART AND REPUBLISH IT.**

 **TAILS IS IN BIG TROUBLE NOW! HOW WILL HE EVER FIND A SOLUTION TO END THIS MYSTERIOUS LOVE TRIANGLE?**


	4. Psycho Brothers

Super Sonic Squad

Season Five, Episode Three

Psycho Brothers

By Cole Bezotte

 **(I still feel like I should not be writing this series. I wish I knew why. By the way, to those who are still working on the season five trailer, keep up the good work and post it on YouTube once you are finished.)**

In the corrupt realm known as Straggo, King Plague and the giant Master Hand finally put a new plan into action. They knew that the insane clown known as Needles had broken the invisible barrier that William Sparks trapped them; only now was their chance to strike again.

 **(Note: Remember the end of "The Key to Freedom"? That was a big story, but it never got much credit.)**

"So my eldest son has failed to destroy the new Cosmo!" Plague exclaimed in anger. "Even I never knew that primate was part of a whole other species! Two cannot go together! It is scientifically impossible!"

"But your majesty…" Master Hand replied, "...Your realm relies upon magic, as well as I do. Now that the forcefield has been broken, we can easily return to the universe and strike again. And we have no one else but Needles to thank for the doing."

"But the fool and that mad scientist are currently floating in the boundless reaches of outer space! They had paid dire consequences for their failure."

"Not for long… I shall bring them back to the universe, where they shall carry on our new plan!"

As he called upon his powers, Master Hand snatched Needles and Dr. Eggman out from space and held them tight in his strong grip. Then, with one more command, he placed them in the Great Forest of Mobius, leaving excitement growing in the heart of the wicked king.

But something was wrong: Needles and Eggman were in space for a very long time without any food or water, causing their sanity to fail and fall apart. Once they were placed in this planet, they immediately became very hungry for revenge upon King Maximilian Acorn for sending them into space with the special scepter.

"This tears it!" Needles exclaimed, clutching his fists tightly. "I'm not going back into action until I have some food!"

"And I know the first thing that's on the menu..." Eggman replied. "HEDGEHOG!"

Meanwhile, very far in the distance, Tails was still engulfed in his raging grief, confused about what he was to do next. Now that he had both Cosmo and Courtney on his hands, it became very difficult for him to decide who was to be his true love.

"I can't take one and leave the other," Tails thought deeply, lying on the soggy ground. "And yet, if I take NONE of them, they'll pin the blame on each other. I don't know what to do now! I must get help... SONIC!"

The young fox immediately got back up to his feet and dashed towards Sonic's house for help and advice. Sonic was given a false call from Rech saying that Princess Sally Acorn was in danger, but the hedgehog soon found out the Straggo's ruse and immediately returned home.

"You look way past stressed out," Sonic spoke up to Tails when he saw him run through the doorway. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Why did you do it?" Tails exclaimed in reply. "Why did you have to bring that plant home?!"

"What plant?"

"The new Cosmo! She now lives! And now she's taking me as a true love! Whenever we see each other, it breaks Courtney's heart now!"

"Uh-oh! You'll have to pick only ONE of them if you want to feel more satisfied. I can't tell you how hard it was for me and Sally to get back together, especially when we have a 'love square' on our hands."

"But isn't it usually 'love triangle'?"

"This time, it's with FOUR people: me, Sally, Amy, and Antoine. If you ask me, Antoine and Amy deserve each other; they're both annoying."

"You're missing the point! I can't reject both Cosmo and Courtney, or else they'll kill each other! But I can't leave either of them empty-handed! I don't know what to do!"

"Tails..." Sonic replied, tuning his guitar, "...you deserve advice, but not from me. I'm stuck in the same situation, loving Sally and leaving Amy behind. But the truth is, Amy always had a crush on me, but not vice versa. I just stick around and call her a friend, but not my true love. Why don't you do the same thing and tell one of them that you can always be friends."

"That will be difficult...! Especially when I don't want to break either one's heart."

"Hmmm... You're actually on to something... I think I know what you mean. Love is hard, but we have to keep on trying..."

Sonic began to strum his acoustic instrument as he softly sang some certain lyrics that more or less taught Tails a lesson:

 _I'm always gonna be one life behind_

 _That's why I'm all alone_

 _What's it gonna take to make you see_

 _That we are falling apart_

 _I wonder can we throw away the past_

 _So we can stop the screaming match_

 _I'm not gonna break down anymore_

 _I found my way to the door_

 _I can see through both of us_

 _It's an issue over trust_

 _It's killing me, it's killing me to watch you leave me_

 _I've tried to talk about what's really wrong_

 _I see that look of discontent_

 _The volume starts to rise and then it's on_

 _That's why I have to go_

 _Dealing with the pain is all that's left_

 _Because we cannot get along_

 _You wanna put the blame on me again_

 _I think that we have reached the end_

 _I can see through both of us_

 _It's an issue over trust_

 _It's killing me, it's killing me to watch you leave_

 _I can see through both of us_

 _It's an issue over trust_

 _You keep blaming me, blaming me for what you do to me_

 _It's your turn to watch me leave you_

 _It's your turn to watch me leave you_

 _It's your turn to watch me leave you_

 _I can see through both of us_

 _It's an issue over trust_

 _It's killing me, it's killing me to watch you leave_

 _I can see through both of us_

 _It's an issue over trust_

 _You keep blaming me, blaming me for what you do to me_

"So THERE's your reason..." Sonic continued after the music faded. "You're too afraid to face your decisions. You're giving up too easily; that's only what cowards do. And you're not a coward, Tails; you're my friend, and I am trusting you to make good decisions. I love you, buddy... Don't give up now..."

Tails received an embrace from his blue hedgehog friend, knowing that perhaps there was a chance to fix everything and put it all back to normal again. "No matter how hard this will be..." Tails thought, "...I will do my best to make things right."

Little did anyone ever dream about the new scheme that Dr. Eggman and Needles had ever planned to put into effect. They set off eagerly and impatiently to find their first victim: Cosmo.

 **TAILS IS IN A BIG FIX HERE! HOW IS HE SUPPOSED TO SAVE COSMO NOW WHILE COURTNEY IS STILL DOUBTING HIS LOYALTY?**

 **SORRY MOST OF THIS EPISODE WAS A SONG. THE SONG IS "BLAME ME" BY ADEMA, ONE OF THEIR CLEAN SONGS. AT LEAST SOMETHING LIKE THAT IS A THOUSAND TIMES BETTER THAN THEIR EXPLICIT SONG "HUMAN NATURE", WHICH IS ON NONE OF THEIR ALBUMS. BUT I DON'T LIKE GETTING OFF SUBJECT HERE. ANYWAY, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE EVEN LONGER THAN THIS CRAPPY ONE. LET'S GET EXCITED ALREADY!**


	5. I Need You Here

Super Sonic Squad

Season Five, Episode Four

I Need You Here

By Cole Bezotte

 **First will come a letter to Christian Wolf:**

 **I am very sorry to leave you hanging, but I am currently in a deep feeling of regret. Ever since I heard someone say the F word last week, I've been feeling down lately. That very word hurts my feelings severely, relating to my burning hatred towards profanity, because the people who say it don't bother to think about children. They don't even know ANYTHING about my younger brother; he's only twelve, and I'm willing to protect him from those who speak against him.**

 **Oh, and by the way, remember that song Sonic sang in the episode "Winners of the West"? That was one of the clean songs by Adema, if you remember. But one of my all-time favorite songs is actually "More than Conquerors" by Rend Collective; it has such a great message saying that we are strong through Christ.**

 **But what about writing these stories? I almost feel like I regret writing this series in the first place. It went GREAT after the first season. But now, not so much after all the events that have transpired.**

 **I don't want to keep you waiting anyway. So here you go…**

After searching for hours throughout the Great Forest, Cosmo still could not find Tails anywhere, no matter how hard she searched. But she dared not give up, not after he had saved her life from the hands of the deadly Rech. However, Tails was not the only one to be given credit for the heroic deed; Spencer had come to the rescue just in time. Perhaps he too had the answer Cosmo needed.

But once Spencer was asked Cosmo's anxious questions, he could not give a guess. "I guess I was too wild in the battle," he said after his answer. "I did not see where he could have gone. But if he's really that scared, you must go find him. He is depending on you…"

Cosmo immediately began her search, little knowing that Tails went to Amy Rose' house for help. She was considered a helpful therapist, especially to cowards such as Antoine D'Coolette. Today, after talking with Sonic, Tails sought some additional advice from Amy regarding which girl to take as his true love.

"I really wish you wouldn't ask me that question," Amy said after hearing out his question. "After all that trouble I went through with Sonic, things have become difficult for me. But I'll help you out as best as I can. When thinking of those two girls, which one is the first that comes to your mind?"

"Both of them appear at the same time," Tails answered in reply, closing his eyes to think. "It's as if they're arguing over me. I can't help but admit that I am very close to both of them. I can't seem to choose either one to be my TRUE love."

"Such decisions are hard to make, Tails. It would be best if you wait until you finally choose what it will be."

"But I don't want to hurt one's feelings if I take the other. I really hate to do that."

"Hey, I was disappointed to know that Sonic was not actually in love with me, but I soon understood completely once I met Sally for the first time. Because you had forgotten about Cosmo, you ended up sticking with Courtney until she returned."

"It's true! I fully declared that I loved Cosmo right when I launched her to destroy Dark Oak! I thought that she would be gone forever, which is why I took Courtney. But now that they are both here, I'm going insane trying to find out which one I take."

The conversation was suddenly interrupted by a shout from Christopher as he rushed inside to report something urgent. "I saw her!" he exclaimed. "Cosmo is out there, and she's just been kidnapped!"

"Kidnapped?!" Tails replied. "By who?"

"I saw Eggman in action with some skinny clown freak!"

"That's Needles you're talking about! I don't know how he and Eggman escaped from space, but I'm not waiting around to save Cosmo! She must be freed now!"

"Tails!" Amy said. "I hope you're not making a big mistake. If Courtney was to know about this…?"

"Do you want a good friend to die again?!" Tails interrupted. "SOMEONE has to save her skin, and I'm lucky to be the first one to do it!" With that, he flew out with his two tails spinning like a propellor, gliding him to where Dr. Eggman and Needles had kept Cosmo as a captive.

Meanwhile, as the new Psycho Brothers finished tying a tight rope around their captive, Cosmo began to think again about Tails' reaction during the battle against Rech.

"He heard what Courtney said…" she thought silently. "Ever since I came back, she began to doubt Tails' loyalty. I never knew that he would turn to someone else after what happened years ago. Now he's beginning to blame himself for all the trouble. I should be sorry for that kiss from earlier today; I should have known that Tails had found himself a new friend. It's not his fault; he did not know I would be back…"

"He's coming!" Needles spoke up, interrupting Cosmo's thought. "He found us!"

"I expected this," Eggman replied, looking out the window of their abandoned hideout (a lonely estate on a highland). "But he does not expect that we are ready for him!"

Tails walked through the doorway of the house, desperately searching for Cosmo. But little did he ever know that Cosmo was ready to forgive him for his attitude from earlier. "You better show yourselves!" he demanded.

"We've been waiting, little one!" Needles replied, rushing past the fox as he attempted to strike at him. "Even your strength cannot match mine!"

"You won't gloat for long!" Tails replied. "You're about to meet your end!"

"All you can do is talk to keep your nerve up!" Eggman said as he ripped one of the four legs from a nearby table. "You know you haven't a chance between the two of us!"

"You both are more psychotic than ever!" Tails replied. "If you dare get at me, I'll crush you before you can lay a hand on Cosmo again!"

"Stand back, Needles!" Eggman continued as he prepared to swing the leg forward. "I've waited too long for this perfect chance!"

"No!" Needles interrupted, pushing himself past his evil partner. "I'LL get him first! He's mine!"

"I said BACK, you fool!" Eggman replied, grabbing Needles' arm tightly. "The first blow must be mine!"

"I've warned you not to try to give me orders, Julian! Now, since you're so eager to land the first blow, I'll give you the first chance! Go ahead!" With that, Needles teasingly pushed the overweight scientist right at the determined young fox. Tails quickly grabbed the table's leg and laid a heavy blow upon Eggman's head, pushing him back. "Now THAT should stop your bragging!" Needles continued. "He hurled you back! You need me, Julian-and don't ever forget it."

No sooner of a word spoken, Tails received a telepathic message from the heartbroken Corlonian. It came to his surprise that she would contact him mentally even after the battle from earlier that day. "Why did it have to happen?" Tails heard from her. "You never told me…she still lives!"

"Courtney!" Tails replied with a message thought back at her. "I didn't know Cosmo would come back! You have to understand me!"

Distracted by the mental message, Tails did not see Dr. Eggman take out a special potion. He planned to throw it at the fox and slow down his motions, making him unable to fight. Angered by what he was currently facing in life, the youth furiously threw the table's leg at his opponents, shattering the beaker that Eggman held. The chemical spread all over the two evildoers, causing their actions to cease and suddenly stop.

"They're frozen!" Tails thought as he rushed to find the bound Cosmo. "I can only hope for a miracle between me and Courtney. I never thought she would turn on me like this!"

"Thank you so much, Tails!" Cosmo whimpered as the fox untied her binds. "I never should have doubted you! I have something to tell you…"

"Don't even bother!" Tails interrupted. "As far as I'm concerned, I'm done with both you AND Courtney! I can't go on like this anymore! I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings if I take either one of you as my true love!"

"But Tails…" Cosmo sadly replied, "If you leave now, our feelings will be hurt anyway. You've been a real friend to us!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't take ANY of you to be my love. I'm DONE! Good-bye…"

Cosmo wept bitterly as she watched the lonely youthful fox walk away from the abandoned house and into the wilderness outside. As far as she knew, there was no point in begging Tails to come back after what Courtney had said. She had to go speak with her and set things straight. But would it be enough to bring Tails back to where he belonged, with his friends?

 **WE WILL HAVE TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT IN THE UPCOMING EPISODE.**

 **EVEN I HAVE SOME OF THE SAME FEELINGS AS POOR TAILS. I'M SEVENTEEN YEARS OLD AND I STILL DON'T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND. MY FAMILY SAID THAT I SHOULD KEEP A GOOD ATTITUDE AND SHOW TRUE FRIENDSHIP TO MANY OF WHOM I KNOW. I'VE DONE ALL THAT FOR MANY MONTHS. BUT AFTER ALL THAT TIME, STILL NO LUCK.**


	6. Take Her by the Hand

Super Sonic Squad

Season Five, Episode Five

Take Her By the Hand

By Cole Bezotte

 **I know I arranged it differently in the letter to the fans, but I don't want to keep each chapter short. The longer, the better. First we will see how Tails comes to his senses, then we will learn the atmosphere and history of the planet Corlon in the next chapter. We can't have a new planet without an origin.**

 **Now for the letter to Christian Wolf:**

 **It's nice to have a trusting friend who understands what we experience. I've had some guys who had come and gone over the years, but I'll never forget them. Today, we are still standing against whatever foul language, threats, or profanity that comes our way. God bless us all!**

 **And yet, I am still worrying about what I am writing today. I still feel like it might be wrecking too much story canon, even to the actual Mario/Sonic franchises themselves. Besides, the next episode of "Sonic Boom" airs this Saturday, August 22, 2015. The episode is specifically titled "Tails' Crush", which can be bad news for me, especially since I created the character Courtney four years ago, never knowing that something like THIS would happen. I already saw a yellow female fox in the previous Sonic Boom episode, which gave me a hint about what soon comes in the show. I'll have to watch it from beginning to end; if it ends up being a successful couple in love, that means I've completely screwed up! Fanfic experts advise various writers to stay true to the canon as much as possible. If I fail, then this season is going down the drain and will be completely removed!**

Cosmo knew that with all that she had, there was no stopping Tails from running away from those who cared about him most. She needed help right away from the one who was worthy of being Tails' true love: Courtney, princess of Corlon.

She hurried all the way back to Knothole Village, reporting herself to give an urgent message to Courtney. Given clearance, she was allowed into Courtney's room, only to find a stressed, tired Corlonian slumping upon her bed. But something was wrong with her: her special inky fluid had regenerated from her brain, through the special vein in her arm, and to her right index finger.

"Something terrible has happened!" Cosmo spoke to Courtney, hurriedly approaching her. "Tails has gone missing, and it's all my fault!"

Courtney did not respond at first; she was still worried about the Juntoagua that leaked from her finger.

 **(Fun fact: "Juntoagua" is the name of the inky fluid, "junto" meaning together and "agua" meaning water. They are Spanish phrases put together by myself, meaning "together in the water", which is a Corlonian ritual after a child is adopted; he/she stands in the magical water that heals him/her of whatever wound or bad memory. The child becomes healthy again and accepted into the new family.)**

"He's gone…" Courtney whimpered as she fought to hold back the fluid that continued to run out from her finger. "This Juntoagua will never stop until it finds a new child to place the special mark upon. It still tells me that there is still someone who is worthy of being mine. But because I am the last of my own kind, I may use this for whatever purpose that satisfies me. As ruler of the deceased Corlon, I may place the mark upon the forehead of my true love. Then-to fulfill the meaning 'together in the water'-my love and I may stand in the water and heal us of our differences."

"But there is still one who is worthy," Cosmo replied. "You must go to Tails before he goes to far out into the wilderness. I now understand that he did not expect me to return; the way I see it, YOU are the one he deserves."

"I don't know why… but I believe you… The farther out he goes, the more pressure is put onto my special vein. When a Corlonian child is adopted, the thought comes to the brain of the mother, where the the fluid is produced then sent through the vein and to the finger."

"That's why you must come with me. I don't want that vein to burst! Come on!" Grabbing Courtney by her aching arm, she led her through the limits of the Great Forest, on their quest to find their fox friend.

Meanwhile, as the full moon began to shine brightly upon the beautiful lands and lakes of the deep forest, Tails finally stopped his flight temporarily to find a place to rest his weary head. He still could not get his mind off of the situation between him and the two girls who had almost stolen his heart.

"Why does it have to be this way?" he continued to think aloud. "Is it right being a hero and loving someone who doubts me? The more I think about it, the more I begin to doubt THEM. Courtney and Cosmo are BOTH not for me! Even now, I begin to even HATE them!"

"But you CAN'T hate them," said a voice from nearby. Tails stood up and looked behind the tree he laid his head upon, and saw a familiar-looking panda standing right in front of him. "I bet you were expecting my friend Spencer, not me…" Noah the Panda continued. "But I couldn't help but overhear what you were ranting about."

"Why should you listen in on my situation?" Tails rudely snapped. "It's not like you've experienced the same thing!"

"I know I haven't… But you need help; as far as I'm concerned, you're way in over your head now. As a martial arts expert, I have experienced many problems that came my way, but they did not stop me for long. All I needed to do was stop and remember that I am strong-willed and courageous. If anything was to help me get past my situation, it would be the will to move on and fight through these trials."

"That's just what Sonic said when we were filming that cowboy movie. No matter how hard what we face, we must overcome."

"Now THAT'S the spirit! I'm sure that once you meet up with Courtney and Cosmo again, you can work it all out, and we'll have a good laugh about it. And yet, I'm beginning to think that this was not a mere trial; it was all a MISUNDERSTANDING."

"What?! What do you mean?"

"They are looking for you. Cosmo finally realized the connection between you and Courtney. All you need do is apologize and admit the mistake, then it will all be over."

But the encouraging Noah spoke too soon; once he finished talking, Rech arrived with a new weapon that he assured would completely destroy Noah and his friends. "I am glad to have interrupted you," he spoke up as he held his new invention on his shoulder. "This weapon of my own design will completely drain you of your powers, leaving you as a helpless tortured animal!"

"We don't believe what you say!" exclaimed two other evildoers. Needles and Dr. Eggman came to snatch the invention away with both their strength combined. "We created that invention, and so we demand that you give it back!"

"We don't care who it belongs to…" Noah muttered to Tails. "We just need to beat these guys to victory. Take on the clown freak while I snatch the new weapon. And hurry please…"

Tails was now determined and willing to go on and fight this enemy to prove his love towards Courtney. No longer a cringing coward, he dashed forward to knock Needles right off his feet before he could feel what hit him. "Now I know everything will be alright…" Tails thought. "I won't worry… I won't give myself up so easily…!"

But the young fox thought that he spoke too soon when he felt something touch his head. It was not danger but a telepathic message sent by Courtney, who was very anxious to seek him out. "Tails…!" she exclaimed through Tails' mind. "Where are you?"

"I'm not very far…" Tails mentally replied. "Once you see a lake, you'll see that I am here…"

A few hundred yards away, Courtney's vein began to settle and cease its pain as she and Cosmo came closer to where Tails and Noah were. "A lake…" Courtney muttered, looking ahead of her. "I see one just up ahead… I hope he IS there…"

"Look!" Cosmo exclaimed as she pointed ahead of her. "I see a battle up ahead! He's there!"

With the girls' help, the battle was won by those who used their skills and abilities wisely, as well as the courage within their chests. Like how Sir William Wallace led the Scots to freedom from England centuries ago, these heroes fought valiantly. Like how David bravely took on the giant Goliath with only one stone, these fighters continued their battle with bravery.

With all they had, the heroes had successfully won the battle against these three fiends. Where Rech had failed, Dr. Eggman and Needles thought that they would succeed. But the only end result was failure, which left King Plague in a mood of anger and frustration. Would there only be corruption throughout his realm of Straggo? No one would know until many years to come…

Courtney was glad to see that Tails finally understood what had happened, and he had apologized for his foolishness. "Just remember I am always willing to forgive you," Courtney replied after hearing the kind words he had said. "I'm glad that you are back with us, who care about you most. But now…as princess of the deceased Corlon...I may now place this special mark upon you, to claim you as mine."

As Tails felt the Juntoagua streak across his forehead, he chuckled from what Courtney just said. "When did you begin talking fancy?" he joked. "I know you're a princess, but I can't help but hear this humor…"

"I guess it just comes to me naturally," Courtney replied as she laughed. "You all come with me and we'll REALLY settle for the night.. so says the noble of Corlon…"

 **WELL, NOW YOU HAVE IT, THE END OF THIS SUSPENSEFUL STORY ARC IN A NUTSHELL. BUT REMEMBER, THIS STORY MAY NOT STAY FOR LONG; THERE IS STILL THAT "SONIC BOOM" EPISODE WE NEED TO WATCH.**

 **WHAT A TOTAL EXPERIENCE IT WAS TO FINISH THIS STORY WHILE LISTENING TO "MORE THAN CONQUERORS" BY REND COLLECTIVE, AND "HE IS FAITHFUL" BY BRIAN AND KATIE TORWALT.**

" **THE GOD OF PEACE WILL SOON CRUSH SATAN UNDERNEATH MY FEET."**

 **-ROMANS 16:20**


	7. The Deceased Planet

Super Sonic Squad

Season Five, Episode Six

The Deceased Planet

by Cole Bezotte

 **I have made a decision!**

 **I finally realized that it doesn't matter whether or not I stay true to the real story canon. All I can do is write it the way you like it! You don't want me to walk away so easily like a coward; I won't be that way anymore! For many months, I have forgotten to tell you all that I only write these stories to make you happy. And I am happy to carry on my hobby of writing fanfiction! I will explain a lot as this series progresses on. Super Sonic Squad shall live!**

 _I'll get inside you_

 _I'll get inside you_

 _Don't live with shame, 'cause feelings change but fame remains_

 _The reason why you're gonna wanna take me home tonight_

 _It's all the same up in this game, the people change_

 _And money claims everyone from everything_

 _I can't believe that you would think that crap of me_

 _I was amazed at the torment that you put me through_

 _If you can see right through the greed and all your needs_

 _You realize that you were just about as bad as me_

 _Sometimes I only remember the days when I was young_

 _Nowadays no one remembers when they were young and stupid_

 _(The way you like it)_

 _Come on baby help me, someone to confide in_

 _(I'll get inside you)_

 _Now you're begging me to stay_

 _(I'll get inside you)_

 _My life has changed but not the fame, I'll stay the same_

 _You can't complain when you can pay the bills and do your thing_

 _Appreciate, don't player hate, congratulate_

 _I miss the pain and the torment that you put me through_

 _(I'll get inside you)_

 _So what's to fear when everything is crystal clear_

 _You realize that you should do the things you wanna do_

 _Don't give in to what people say, don't be ashamed_

 _To separate the feelings on your mind you can't sedate_

 _(I'll get inside you)_

 _Sometimes I only remember the days when I was young_

 _Nowadays no one remembers when they were young and stupid_

 _(The way you like it)_

 _Come on baby help me, someone to confide in_

 _(I'll get inside you)_

 _Now you're begging me to stay_

 _I'll get inside you_

 _Now you're begging me to stay_

 _(I'll get inside you)_

 _You would always say I'd never be crap_

 _They would always say I'd never be crap_

 _But look at me now, look at me now_

 _Now you're begging me to stay_

 _I'll get inside you_

 _Now you're begging me to stay_

 _The way you like it_

 _Sometimes I only remember the days when I was young_

 _Nowadays no one remembers when they were young and stupid_

 _(The way you like it)_

 _Come on baby help me, someone to confide in_

 _(I'll get inside you)_

 _Now you're begging me to stay_

 _Sometimes I only remember the days when I was young_

 _(I'll get inside you)_

 _Nowadays no one remembers when they were young and stupid_

 _(The way you like it)_

 _Come on baby help me, someone to confide in_

 _(I'll get inside you)_

 _Now you're begging me to stay_

 _(I'll get inside you)_

 _Now you're begging me to stay_

 _(I'll get inside you)_

 _Now you're begging me to stay_

 _(The way you like it)_

 **That is a censored version of Adema's "The Way You Like It" by karaoke developers. Believe me, it's better than the original version. But next time, I promise to do songs from other artists such as Red. But anyway, on with the show!**

After about a day or two went by after the commotion with Cosmo, Tails and Courtney were getting along with each other much better. Though there was still something out there that needed to be discovered. Something was missing and needed to be found again by our alien princess.

It was a peaceful morning in the courtyard of the kingdom of Mobotroplis, peaceful enough for Courtney to take a stroll with her friend Tails. But right when they least expected it, they ran into an old fellow who ruled this beautiful land. King Maximilian Acorn carefully approached them and greeted them warmly, shaking each by the hand.

"Ah, I see you both have grown up quickly!" Max spoke up jollily. "Since you, Courtney, are the ruler of a long-gone planet, perhaps I can take the liberty of sharing my royal court with you. After all, you cannot be queen of NOTHING."

"I really appreciate your generous offer, your highness..." Courtney gently replied, "...but I'm afraid I cannot accept it. I still think that Sonic and your daughter Sally are more worthy of taking this throne than I am."

"But the king is right!" Tails is right. "You're the ruler of Corlon, but that place is gone! You can't rule over NOTHING."

"I'm afraid that's the way things have to be, Tails," Courtney replied. "Besides, you don't even know what my planet was like."

"I can only picture it being so peaceful...so beautiful… It must had been very sad for you to leave."

"It wasn't until now that Agape gave me all the details. He's been there many times, especially during the Galactic War. The Corlonians and the Straggons were once peaceful races that depended upon each other for peace among the universe. There were so many other planets that we hoped to unite with; Mobius, Veldin, Fastoon...even Earth…"

 **(Note: I hope you remember Veldin and Fastoon. Fastoon is where Ratchet was born, and Veldin is where he grew up.)**

"But our differences failed to settle," Courtney continued to explain. "One day, my father met with King Plague of Straggo. Plague said it was their job to bring about the end of Earth; he told him it was a pitiful planet filled with corruption and insanity. My father refused to cooperate and instead wanted to protect Earth, understanding completely that many uproars were brought up throughout the many countries. Not tolerating my dad's defiance, Plague ordered a war to be struck out.

"His son Agape was the best leader of the Straggon army, leaving his older brother Rech at the lowest rank. He was jealous that Agape was more appreciated than him, he wanted to do anything to take Straggo's throne by force, even if it meant killing his father. But most of Agape's killing instincts came from Rech, giving him advice on how to perform the perfect murder; however, it only worked through the power of hypnosis. Mere words couldn't tempt Agape and make him turn from the peace he sought; hypnotizing him was the only way it could work.

"Agape led his strong army of Straggon troopers into battle against my father. Corlon's king had finished inventing an escape pod that jettisoned a subject directly to Earth. That's what he did to me; I was so little, I did not remember being sent down to Earth for safety. And I did not know that Agape would follow me soon after."

"But how did you become his apprentice?" Tails questioned curiously.

"Before he followed me, he made a big mistake that soon led to his permanent banishment. Agape found my dad in the ship docking bay at his crumbling kingdom; but he also caught his brother Rech in the act, attempting to assassinate the king. In his anger, Agape lashed out at his own brother, trying to fully kill him before he could get in the way of his plan. Eventually, King Plague caught them in the act and heard only Rech's blame upon the youngest one. Agape knew that the punishment for this act would be banishment, so he stole a Corlonian ship and followed my escape pod down to Earth, where he raised me to be his apprentice. I don't know what happened to my father, but even my former master couldn't tell me anything about it. After over fourteen years of being his apprentice, he assigned me to come here...and assassinate you…"

"Please stop!" Tails interrupted. "I don't want to be reminded! But please tell me…do you remember anything your father said to you before you left your planet?"

"It seems like I cannot probe any further back…" Courtney replied. "The only thing I remember him saying was…"

"You shall return to our world someday!" a familiar voice suddenly boomed out. Courtney, Tails, and King Max turned to see a mystical bridge connect from Mobius to a planet long forgotten. "After all these years…" the voice continued, "...Corlon still stands today! Come, my daughter, and receive your rightful place at the throne of our beloved realm!"

"That voice!" Courtney exclaimed. "That's my father! Then… Corlon was NOT destroyed at all! I can return and become queen!"

"But that means…" Tails whimpered in reply, "...you won't be coming back…!"

"Don't be silly, Tails. If I can prove my father that you are worthy of being king, then we shall rule this planet together!"

King Max wished Courtney and Tails luck as they crossed the magical bridge from Mobius to Corlon. Courtney immediately recognized her home planet in all its beauty, everything that was broken now restored. She was very excited to see her father King Reginald again and bring Tails to the throne with her.

"Tails…?" Courtney said as she looked down at him. "Are you okay?" She saw that Tails was coughing violently due to his first taste of this foreign planet; he could not breathe well in the air of this realm.

"I already have that covered," Courtney continued as she fed a special pill into Tails' mouth. "That lucky Lombax who calls himself Ratchet made these special pills so we can breathe better on foreign realms."

"Thank you…" Tails said, catching his breath. "Much better… I've got to get used to the atmosphere here."

"I'm sure you will… But make sure to strap some rocks on your shoes; the gravity here is not that steady as it is on your planet."

The fox saw his Corlonian friend's point once he suddenly saw his feet rising off the ground. He quickly picked up two heavy rocks and stuffed them into both his shoes so he could keep himself down. "How come YOU don't have a problem with this place?" he asked her.

"This is my HOME," Courtney replied with a chuckle. "What do you expect? My species are born with such heavy body mass (not in fat) that keep us steady on the ground. Even if you were to try to lift me off my feet, you wouldn't get the chance."

"I see what you mean…!" Tails said as he struggled to lift Courtney off from where she stood. "I can't even BUDGE you!"

"Okay…" Courtney laughed. "Play time's over… It's time we go and meet my father. I bet he'll be happy to see us!"

 **NOW THINGS ARE GETTING AS JUICY AS EVER! TAILS HAS MADE HIS FIRST VISIT TO CORLON, BUT WILL HE BE WORTHY OF SHARING THE THRONE WITH COURTNEY? JOIN US NEXT TIME AS TAILS MEETS KING REGINALD; WHEN ZOE THE FOX RETURNS TO THE VILLAGE; WHEN ROTOR MEETS A FAMILIAR FIGURE…**

 **UNTIL THEN, SEE YOU SOON!**


	8. Tails' Trial

Super Sonic Squad

Season Five, Episode Seven

Tails' Trial

By Cole Bezotte

 **The title of this chapter was originally to be called "The Trial of Tails", which is an old idea I had back in 2011. But that original sketch never made it into the modern series due to serious continuity issues.**

 **Anyway, I'm glad to be continuing this series, as it gets bigger and better than ever! Let us see if Tails is worthy of being on the throne of Corlon with Courtney.**

"Let the gates open!" commanded the voice of King Reginald, ruler of Corlon. "My daughter and her true love, please come forth!"

Two guards opened the gate that led to the courtyard of Reginald's kingdom. Excitedly, Courtney stepped forward and embraced her father tightly. "Dad!" she exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me you were still alive?"

"It took us years to recreate the Master Telescope," her father replied, removing a tear from his short beard. "It was the invention that allowed one to see through the universe and find any event on any realm! I knew you landed on Earth safely, but I could not find your exact location due to the Master Telescope being destroyed by the tyrannical Plague. Right when we had finished our new version today, we right away found you on Mobius and summoned you here."

"I'm glad we're back together…! Oh, and this is my friend Miles Prower, but he prefers the name 'Tails' instead."

"Incredible! How did you find my daughter, young one?"

Tails, shaking the king's hand, boldly replied: "Agape ordered her to assassinate me, but she refused. So after he left, I took her in with me and let her join my friend's group of Freedom Fighters. But there's nothing to worry about now; Agape turned against his brother and is now on our side."

"So a once-bloodthirsty warrior has defected to us," Reginald continued. "What a find! And I see you have the Juntoagua mark upon your forehead!"

"I'm sorry, dad…" Courtney replied. "I thought our planet was destroyed, so I used the rituals my own way…"

"You are forgiven, my child. You did not know that we are still at large… After I sent you to Earth, Plague and I struck up a duel as we fought over the Master Telescope. His youngest son Agape had already fled the battle, stealing my ship and following you, which left me and my opponent with enough space to settle this Galactic War. We fought for about an hour, never knowing who would be the true victor. But before I even knew it, he stole my victory by completely destroying the Master Telescope with his hammer-staff, shattering it to many pieces. He told me he needed it no longer, and that he had a higher power that he assured would help his army win."

 **(Note: I bet you already know what that "higher power" was. It was Master Hand, the creator of the new realm from the big crossover "The Key to Freedom".)**

"But things began to grow far worse…" the king continued. "Your mother died heartbroken, having been killed by Rech before seeing you ascending safely on Earth. I grieved about her death heavily, but there was still the chance that you would one day return to our beloved planet and take your rightful place at the throne. I won that battle anyway with the help of a powerful man known as William Sparks; but he preferred to be known as 'Calypso'. But now that you are here, my daughter, you may become the new queen…IF your loved one can prove himself worthy of ruling at your side."

"I'm SURE he can prove it," Courtney replied. "He's been my friend for a long time! He's a friend of the next king and queen of Mobius, so I'm sure he's learned a lot from them."

Tails looked very nervous, unsure that he had what it took to become the new king. "Aren't we supposed to be married in order to be the next king and queen?" he asked.

"That is true," Reginald answered in reply. "But this is only a TEST to see if you are worthy. Years later, once you both are married, the throne will be yours. So please, stand by and await the challenge." Then, with a wave of his hand, he and Courtney sat upon the king and queen's seat, giving the first command. "Bring out the beast!" the king shouted.

Tails turned anxiously and witnessed the coming of a horrifying creature. Two guards held a leash, dragged by a very sickly frail Straggon. Though the guards were strong male Corlonians, this Straggon was very angry and insane, already hungry to lash out at Tails and devour him completely.

The young fox had to think quickly; he may have been Courtney's true love, but he needed to prove his loyalty to her father in order to stay at it. In a rush, he jumped as high as he could before the monster could bite him at first attempt. The Straggon it off merely a few threads of fur off one of the two tails, but he soon felt Tails land upon his scarred back. Like a rodeo, Tails held on tightly as the Straggon leaped up and down in a blind rage, searching for his victim.

"What do I do now?" Tails thought, confused. "Courtney is looking at me with concern. I must not fail her!"

With that in mind, the fox gave the tortured prisoner a blow upon the head, which may had added to the severe brain damage he already had. Not knowing what was going on, the creature screamed violently as he leaped after the two guards that stood by with their spears in hand. Distracted, the Straggon did not notice Tails grabbing his foot from behind. Tails held it very tightly, not willing to let go until a new plan of attack was fully thought out.

But suddenly, the monster's other leg was free to push a big kick against Tails' forehead. The young one staggered back as the Straggon quickly grabbed his soft neck and began to squeeze it very tightly.

"Enough!" the king exclaimed. "Throw the prisoner back to where it came from! The test is over! Miles Prower has failed!"

"What?" Tails replied, feeling his sore neck. "But that's impossible! I did all I can!"

"You can't judge him so suddenly!" Courtney complained to her father in agreement. "He still has a big heart! You know he loves me!"

"I do…" Reginald replied. "But he does not have the skill to face what comes at him."

"Don't you think you should've made it easier at first? You can make it more challenging as it goes on…"

"I am sorry, but that is how it is to be. On the inside, he is a fair, noble, and kind man. But he is still not strong enough on the outside. Therefore, I shall send him back to whence he came! He shall not enter our realm until he has proven himself worthy! I have spoken!"

With a mere gesture of his special scepter, King Reginald sent a glowing beam towards Tails, engulfing him in the light and causing him to vanish off the face of the planet. But while he was back at Mobius, a big effect was put upon him. The king caused Tails to lose all his memory of Courtney and forgetting everything that he had just experienced.

"There he is!" exclaimed someone from the distance. Sonic and Ratchet found Tails lying in the middle of the peaceful village, waking up to forget all that he had seen. "Are you alright?" Sonic said, helping him stand back up to his feet. "What happened?"

"I don't remember…" Tails replied, touching his head. "I feel like I've been hit by a meteor!"

"I know something IS wrong. That black streak on your forehead is now gone! What happened? Are you and Courtney done with each other?"

"Who's she? I don't know any girl named Courtney."

Ratchet motioned Sonic to move over and hear a secret that he whispered in his ear: "I think I've seen this happen before," he explained. "All his memory about Courtney has been erased."

"But that's impossible!" Sonic replied. "He can't leave her…not when she waits near Corlon's throne, waiting for years until the day when they wed…"

And back on Corlon, all Princess Courtney could do is wait and dream until the time was right. "No matter how long it will take…" she thought, "…no matter the cost…I shall wait for my love to come back. I'll restore his memory and bring him back to where he TRULY belongs: with me…"

 **COME BACK NEXT TIME FOR A NEW ADVENTURE! TAILS REUNITES WITH ZOE THE FOX, AND ROTOR AND A FEW FAMILIAR FIGURES TEAM UP TO FIGHT AGAINST THE EXPANDED LIGHTNING BOLT SOCIETY!**

 **UNTIL THEN, SEE YOU SOON!**


	9. In Our Midsta Traitor

Super Sonic Squad

Season Five, Episode Eight

In Our Midst…a Traitor!

By Cole Bezotte

 **Before we begin, I want to share something. My most recent review (not by Christian Wolf) told about the relation between Mario and Luigi. The game sources say that Luigi is Mario's younger twin brother. Scientifically, a twin cannot be older than the other; that's completely impossible. The guy also claimed that Mario's father (known as Jumpman from Donkey Kong's games) had the same name, so the character we deal with today has the name Mario, Jr.**

 **That's really confusing, considering the fact that in** _ **Super Smash Bros. Brawl**_ **, Mario is described to have first appeared in** _ **Donkey Kong**_ **in 1981, rescuing the damsel in distress from that funky monkey.**

 **But I base the storyline from what we see in the movie** _ **Super Mario Bros.**_ **(1993), because that film explains the origin of Mario and Bowser's rivalry, and how the Mushroom World came into existence. But we're just gonna have to play this a safe way so that there are no further disputes.**

 **Anyway, on with the show!**

"Sorry, Tails," Sonic said, walking with his furry fox friend throughout the village. "Someday, you will remember everything that transpired, then you won't have to worry about it anymore."

"Why should I worry?" Tails replied, brushing Sonic's hand off his shoulder. "I'm fine, really! What is there to fuss about? Please, Sonic, I'd better go out by myself; I need some time alone."

"He doesn't realize what he's dealing with," Sonic thought as he watched Tails walk away. "If Courtney sees what's wrong with him, she'll be VERY upset! I hope nothing else screws all this up. I must find a way to bring Courtney down here!"

Though Tails found a spot where he could stop and think for a while, little did he realize where he even was. He sat a a table placed in the dining area of Meh Burger, a restaurant that was more or less of great service. And who would have known that a beaver villain known as Dave the Intern would run such a place, filling out orders and serving the neatly-made food? Tails did not mind sitting here; he only needed a place to be alone and ponder over what he was to do next.

"I hope it's not amnesia…" Tails thought silently to himself. "I remember all my friends from the Freedom Fighters, and I know all the villains we've faced. But something is still waiting for me to 'reach for,' and I can't seem to find out what it is."

"Tails?" a familiar voice suddenly spoke up. "Is that you?"

Tails looked up to see the figure of a yellow female fox in a formal red dress. "Where have I met you before?" he spoke to her.

"You don't remember me?" the female fox replied. "I'm Zoe… I first saw you at that sing-off with Justin Beaver. Since then, we've had such a crush on each other. You saved me from Dr. Eggman's Super Robot with your high-flying plane; you were amazing!"

"NOW I remember! Come sit with me! Why don't we share today's special?"

"It will taste like nectar with you here with me!"

Already, Tails and Zoe began to live their days just like old times. They already carried on a friendly conversation that may have lasted the entire day; they had so much to say to each other, so much news to spill.

"So tell me…" Tails began as he sat down with his lunch. "Where have you been lately? You haven't been around here for a long time."

"I had to move out with my family," Zoe explained in reply. "My father found a new job at that peaceful continent Apotos as an ice cream vendor. But his boss pointed out to him that he was having to replace the original manager Morshu. My dad hates having to replace someone who already works, even if it is someone mediocre…"

 **(Note: Sorry, Link. I can't give credit. Come back when you're a little...mmm...richer!)**

"I thought Morshu worked at Hyrule," Tails replied. "Link told me all about him while we ventured through that new realm created by Master Hand…"

As they continued on with the conversation, the manager of the restaurant-Dave the Intern-eavesdropped for a while. From the look in his eye, it seemed that a sign of success had appeared as he left his stand. "It worked!" he thought. "I can't wait to tell the others!"

After taking several passageways while he put on his special red cloak and fez, Dave made his way to an abandoned skyscraper-the secret hideout of his fellow Lightning Bolt Society.

Inside waited a purple walrus with thick tusks sticking out on each side of his mouth, wearing the same uniform as Dave and the other members, which were basically weasels. "It's about time you got here!" Willy Walrus spoke up in greeting. "It's a good thing you did not keep us waiting."

"Why would I?" Dave replied. "After all, thanks to our two new members, I'm back in action! My mom said that these new guys are as nasty as can be, contrasted to Dr. Eggman."

"You are correct!" said the recognizable voice of Wario. "Now dat my brother Waluigi and I are in dis group, we can show you all what it REALLY takes to put dirt on every good guy in existence!"

"So far, our plan has worked!" Waluigi spoke. "We managed to create a fake Corlon in all its ancient style! That King Reginald and all those other Corlonians were robots, in which their material was stolen from Dr. Eggman's leftover robot parts. But that Straggon captive was REAL! It was so generous of Rech to help us out by retrieving the guy from Straggo's asylum."

"So Prince Rech is now our new leader…" Willy Walrus agreed. "Ever since you two had this idea, he has been willing to help us in our next move. Now that the fox and the princess of Corlon are no longer together, we can sabotage our fake realm and get rid of the last Corlonian once and for all!"

"But remember…" Wario continued, "...we still have Sonic and his gang to deal wid. It should not take us long to get from Bygone Island to Knothole Village. I tell you, da speed boats are priceless…"

 **(Note: Sorry about having another note here. Bygone Island is the main setting of the Sonic Boom show.)**

Meanwhile, at Knothole Village-the Lightning Bolt Society's next destination-Sonic began to grow more uneasy than ever. Pacing the floor for about an hour, he worried when he saw Tails come home with Zoe. "What is with me?" Sonic thought. "Why can't I think of a way to bring Courtney back down here? Do I not have clearance to Corlon? And...why does the planet look so close to here? That's not right! There's something fishy going on here, and I'm going to find out!"

The first person he went to go find help from was his friend Rotor Walrus, the quick-thinking and inventive scientist. He found him in his new shack, building what looked like a scanner for life forms. Next to him was Christopher Thorndyke, human scientist and co-inventor of the portal that led between Earth and Mobius.

"I need you guys' help," Sonic spoke to them once he made it there. "And I hope you noticed that big thing in the sky…"

"That's exactly what we're dealing with," Rotor interrupted. "That's why Chris and I are making this special scanner that will detect life forms on that thing. It's already functioned, but I can't seem to read anything."

"What does it say?"

"It only sees ONE person on that planet! A lone man can't populate an empty place!"

"That doesn't seem good! Can you zoom in to see who's there?"

"I'm afraid I can't… Only a mighty telescope can see who's on that thing. But I'll check it out at Tails' workshop."

Once Rotor left to take a look through Tails' special telescope, Sonic suddenly thought of a question that someone must know the answer to: "Chris, please tell me… Does Tails remember anything that happened with Cosmo earlier this week?"

"He told me that he remembers Cosmo and how she was reborn…" Chris answered in reply. "He remembers the time that he and Cosmo were hostages of Prince Rech, but he does not remember the other person that was held. He doesn't know that Courtney was put in on the situation."

"Do you know what caused Tails to lose his memory of Courtney?"

"No… My readers can't identify what made him lose such a big chunk of his memory."

"Looks like I'll have to see Ratchet and Clank again if I want more answers. Open up your portal, and I'll speed my way to Los Angeles."

Nodding, Chris used his new portable remote to open his special portal, which easily led Sonic to Earth. Now was his chance to find the fastest route to Los Angeles, other than with his speed, and find what was behind this terrible plot.

But suddenly, without warning, Chris was startled to see Rotor running back to the lab, shouting something that was hard to hear because he was out of breath. "Sonic!" he exclaimed. "Don't look now, but there are EXPLOSIVES on that planet. Courtney will die if she doesn't get down here fast enough!"

"I'm afraid you're too late," Chris replied. "Sonic has gone to get some help. But as for us, it looks like we've got ourselves a mission. Let's cross that artificial bridge and make our way to that fake planet before it blows up!"

Chris and Rotor-the two geniuses-made their way to the "planet"'s entrance, hoping to get Courtney out of there before she could fall victim to the diabolical plan of Rech. They were only a few yards away from making it there before they were met by the Lightning Bolt Society, standing in their way.

"Step aside!" Chris exclaimed. "Don't make us attack you!"

"Who did you expect?" Wario teased in reply. "Heimdall, guardian of Asgard's rainbow bridge? Sorry to burst your bubble, but dis place is now closed. Da whole place is about to blow, and we don't need guys like you to interrupt our victory!"

"I never intended to carry one of these…" Chris said as he pulled a pistol from his pocket, "...but I guess I have no choice now…"

"Put that gun down!" Willy exclaimed. "Why would a softhearted genius like you be carrying one of those things?"

"Cut the excuses, Willy!" Rotor interrupted. "We don't want to kill you; it's that machine of yours we're trying to deteriorate. We know it's your fault that Tails lost some of his memory!"

"Indeed, my cousin, indeed! King Reginald's scepter was actually borrowed from King Plague of Straggo. Because Prince Rech controlled the robot king, he willed the scepter to cause such a command to remove a portion of the fox's memory. Now is our chance to rid the universe of the Corlonian race forever!"

"I'll kill you if that's what it will take for this plan to end!" Chris exclaimed as he almost squeezed the trigger of his pistol.

"I don't think you should do it…" Rotor whispered to him. "It isn't just for you to do such an act…"

"Shut up!" Chris snapped in reply. "I know what I'm doing! If we want to save Courtney, we'll have to do it this way! I only have one bullet in this thing, so we'll have to make the best of it."

"Go ahead, be my guest. But don't say I didn't warn you when you get arrested for this…"

Chris almost hesitated, but he finally shot his only shell...at the remote that set off all the explosives. It was immediately deactivated, but that did not make the members of the Lightning Bolt Society upset. They already had a backup plan from the help of Rech; he currently had another remote to set off all explosions, and so he pressed the fateful button to start it off.

"I'm glad that my hand is bleeding for the prince of Straggo," Dave exclaimed. "We shall still make this place fall!"

Right then, Chris and Rotor already saw an awful explosion occur behind the gates of this artificial realm. At what was supposed to be the palace, Courtney felt the whole place crumble all around her.

"Come, Courtney!" the robot King Reginald said to her. "We must escape while there is still time!"

"I can't," Courtney replied. "There is still something that I must attend to!"

"Why now? What is it that occupies your thoughts?"

"It's YOU!" Courtney exclaimed as she pulled at the robot's neck. She realized what was happening right when she saw the Lightning Bolt Society at the entrance. Making her last effort of escape, she took the robot's head with her to the nearest ship and took off. She managed to escape the chaos, but there was still something that needed to be fixed.

Chris looked up and saw Courtney escape right when the bridge was ready to fall apart. "Come on, Rotor!" he shouted. "She made it out! She's safe!"

"Stop dem!" Wario demanded. "If we're too late, Rech will not be pleased!"

The bridge suddenly cracked and split into two, allowing Rotor and Chris to easily escape as it landed on one side. The other side, however, was connected to the artificial realm as the villains stood upon what was falling to the ground. They had to make a jump for it anyway, landing hard upon their limbs, breaking them.

"And I thought you had the plan!" Dave exclaimed at Wario. "The only thing that's inside your head is a thick skull that squeezes your brain too tightly."

"But I have a HARD HEAD!" Wario replied. "No one can hurt my beautiful noggin! I'll show you that I'm the best; once Rech leaves us because he thinks we're so stupid, I'll take charge and give a REAL order!"

"Would you like fries with that?"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN!"

Back at the village, Tails and Zoe saw the mysterious ship land upon the ground in a very rough manner; the flames of the ruins reached the ship's engine, causing it to go wild.

"Who's in there?" Zoe said, startled.

"I don't know…" Tails replied. "We should go check it out. If it's someone deadly, I suggest we run right when we see him."

It was right then that Sonic returned to Mobius, this time with Clank with him. The little robot thought that he could solve the mystery to Tails' mind and help restore the memory. "Look!" Sonic said as he pointed towards the ship. "Courtney is in there! Let's go before she realizes what happened to him."

"I'm afraid she already knows," Clank replied. "I just made a quick memory scan on her. She already planned something out with him."

"Yeah, but if Zoe ever finds out, she will freak out!"

The ship's cockpit opened, revealing the Corlonian princess with the severed head of the robot portraying her father. She did not say anything at first, which may have freaked Zoe out for a moment. But then, at the tenth second of her escaping the ship, she suddenly clasped her hands on both sides of Tails' head and concentrated hard.

Many years ago, before Courtney was abandoned to Earth, her father granted her the special power of controlling memory. It was only on very rare occasions that a Corlonian was given the scroll of a certain power that he or she could learn. The scroll was sent with Courtney to Earth, where Agape taught her everything from it. Now Courtney was willing to put all effort into harnessing this power, giving Tails back the memory of having met her.

"Courtney…!" Tails whispered as a tear formed in his left eye. "It's you…! I don't know why I had forgotten you…"

"Corlon WAS destroyed," Courtney replied. "It was then that I was overconfident in what we did. I am too old to be your true love, so I'm leaving you with this other fox here. She seems more fit for you."

"Then what about the mark on my forehead?"

"I'll keep it there to serve as a reminder that our fighting team is more like a family. We'll never give up on each other…"

 **That's all I can think of for now. We don't know what will become of Rech and the Lightning Bolt Society. If you got a plot idea, please tell me...even if it has to do with Lady Walrus.**

 **By the way, where is Christian Wolf? I haven't heard from him in a while, but I don't blame him. I'll just have to wait and see,**


End file.
